


on the light up floor

by annesbonny



Series: Zukka RWARB AU [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, i did Not proofread this, i mean this isn't smut but nor is it fluff, zukka rwarb au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annesbonny/pseuds/annesbonny
Summary: No.No he can’t let himself.But then Sokka is looking across at him. Catching him staring, with a wide, carefree grin on his face.So Zuko grins back.Anon asked: POV- zuko during the club scene??
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka RWARB AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184639
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	on the light up floor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i hope that i don't fall in love (with you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638159) by [annesbonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annesbonny/pseuds/annesbonny). 



> Zuko's POV of the Club scene from [this chapter ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638159/chapters/67802567) of my zukka rwarb au, in response to an ask on tumblr!
> 
> title from Green Light by Lorde

“Come on, Sparky, what could go wrong?” 

Toph says it, like they don’t know. Like she wasn’t the reason absolutely everything went wrong the last time he had Cactus Juice. But he looks at the crowd around him. His  _ friends.  _ His… Sokka. What harm can a little Cactus Juice  _ really  _ do.

He sighs, and toasts his glass to the middle of the group only for everyone to cheer as they clash the glasses together, before throwing them back. There is a burn down his throat, but what’s warmer is the tingling feeling at his hip where Sokka’s hand rests. 

The night unfolds. In a blurry mess of more rounds of Cactus Juice, and Aang highjacking multiple rounds of Karaoke, and pulling Katara and Toph with him. Even Sokka gets up to dance once, before sliding back into the booth, too far from Zuko. He can’t pout. He won’t pout. Pouting is unseemly of a Prince.

Instead he just wishes Sokka would slide right back up to his side.

If anyone notices him staring at Sokka, they haven’t said. Even Sokka himself hasn’t seemed to notice, he’s too busy laughing at Katara. And  _ fuck  _ he’s pretty when he laughs. He’s always pretty and it’s just not fair. The lights are low, sparkling off his face, his cheeks, his eyes, his hair. It’s enough to- 

No. 

No he can’t let himself. 

But then Sokka is looking across at him. Catching him staring, with a wide, carefree grin on his face.

So Zuko grins back. 

He watches, curious, as Sokka looks round just briefly, before he moves. Sliding round the few feet of space before them, and his hands are there, and his face is there, and his mouth is near his ear and he can feel the hot breath down his neck. The delight in Sokka is palpable. A bubble of energy.

“Having fun?” 

Maybe it’s the alcohol that makes him bold. Or maybe it’s the proximity of Sokka. Sokka who told him he’d been all his for months now, and Zuko was expected to just accept that. Accept that that was fine, and what they were doing, and that somehow this is all still just casual because they both  _ know  _ it can never really be anything else. 

Maybe it’s the words from the theatre. The whispered confession that seemed to fall from Sokka’s lips unbidden, lines and words he’s heard and read a thousand times, but they’ve never been said to  _ him.  _ Not like that. But it can’t mean anything because it’s only  _ Sokka.  _ It was only words from a play. 

He hadn’t meant them.

But he’s still here. And Zuko can smell his aftershave, and feel the wisps of a wavy strand of hair where it’s come loose from Sokka’s head to brush against his cheek. So Zuko will let himself be bold. He won’t let himself think this through, because when has thinking things through ever gotten him anywhere other than  _ miserable? _

He rests a hand high on Sokka’s thigh, and delights in the way his breath catches when Zuko whispers. “Oh, definitely.” 

Sokka is the cautious one. The one usually pushing him out of sight, before he kisses him firmly and soundly, and it’s his eyes that dart around the room now. It’s his home Nation. Ember Island. And he should care but he  _ doesn’t.  _ And the cautious, nervous smile on Sokka’s lips as he whispers his name in warning before Zuko slides his hand just a bit further up is doing funny things to Zuko’s own heart.

“I’ve been waiting to get you alone since the theatre,” he confesses finally, leaning back in against Sokka. A murmur in his ear that they can get away with because they’re in a bar and now Aang is butchering the second verse of the Girls Of Ba Sing Se. Sokka glances sideways at Zuko, eyes wide with a look that Zuko can recognise on Sokka now. 

Desire.

But when he goes to move his hand, Zuko grabs it with the hand not on Sokka’s thigh, lacing fingers through Sokka’s and holding it firm underneath the table. Sokka’s still looking at him like that, with those big wide eyes, and it makes Zuko feel something new. Burning through him,like Sokka has struck a match. 

Confidence. 

“Later, baby,” he promises, the endearment slipping from his tongue without him having to think about it. The reaction he gets is worth it. It’s enough to spur Zuko on. Pulling back enough so he can see Sokka’s face properly under the flashing lights. See everything his words do. “Later,” he continues, in the same low voice, “I’m going to get you to do such things to me. Going to have you all over me, and on top of me and it's going to be so fucking beautiful."

Sokka looks captivated under his gaze, as he nods. And suddenly later can’t come soon enough. Suddenly the thought of escaping. To the alley, or the bathroom, or all the way back to their hotel if they really must take that long, seems much more appealing then sitting here in his booth, but as he goes to suggest it, there is Azula. Clearing her throat, and breaking the spell.


End file.
